R
by Emystral
Summary: Face à face d'interminables silences, de regards, de petites gestes, de menaces et de promesses de vengeances sans jamais oser franchir le pas. Chacun ayant pris la moitié de l'autre. - "J'ai beau regarder ciel en plein jour, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il fait noir. Un petit peu comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'aube depuis cette nuit-là." - R fem27
1. Respiration

**_Chaos~_**

**_Première fanfic sur KHR !, espérons que le résultat vous plaise. Toute review est grandement appréciée (surtout si c'est une critique constructive…)._**

**_Démarrage en douceur. Attendez-vous à des surprises. Mes excuses auprès des fans du « doggy »…_**

**_Bref, je m'en dis pas plus : BONNE LECTURE !_**

**_[Personnages à Amano Akira, vous vous en doutez, bien !]_**

* * *

**R**espiration

Inspire. Lentement.

J'apprécie l'oxygène couler dans ma trachée pour rejoindre ma cage thoracique même si mes côtes me font mal. L'une d'elle, flottante, semble glisser sous ma peau à chaque avalée d'air dans mes poumons. Cassée certainement.

.

Expire d'un coup. Relâchement de pression. Douleur.

La moitié de mes doigts n'arrivent plus à se déplier du poing américain tant ils sont crispés dessus, enfonçant mes ongles et le métal dans la chair de mes paumes. J'entends encore le sang pulser dans mes tempes. Adrénaline. Bagarre. Victoire. Une douceâtre euphorie me grise.

.

Inspire. Plus doucement. Par le nez. Sensation de fraîcheur humide dans le fond de la bouche.

Regard circulaire autour de moi. Usine désaffectée, tôle et bricoles éparses un peu partout, odeur de rouille et d'eau stagnante dans les creux du sol. Un plic ploc filtrant par le dessus peaufine l'ambiance pluvieuse et grise qui s'abat au dehors. Je déplie avec lenteur mes doigts, retire mon arme d'appoint puis la range dans la poche arrière droite de mon pantalon. Fixe, immergé dans le bruit des battements de mon cœur et l'écoulement de l'eau, mes phalanges écorchées. Le doggy du Décimo a la tête dure. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de la Tempête des Vongola.

.

_Vengeance est faite._

.

Expire. Redescendre, délicatement, parmi le reste du monde. Faire fi de la gêne qui brûle mon flan.

J'époussette mes vêtements, arrange mon col et ma cravate, récupère le borsalino noir posé sur une caisse non loin. Pose sur ma tête le chapeau de feutre après avoir réajuster sa forme entre mes doigts rougis de sang en étant attentif à ne pas le tâcher.

.

Je baigne dans une léthargie qui engourdit tous mes sens. Flottant presque entre deux rives de narcotiques que sont le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il est nécessaire et ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'être.

.

Inspire laborieusement.

Goût de ferraille oxydé comme un métal en fin de vie, de colère et de passion crachées au travers de poings et de victoire acquise sur la langue.

.

Expire.

Je fais craquer mes doigts puis les bougent en inspectant chacune de mes articulations, attentif. Rien de cassés à ce niveau-là. Pas d'entorses non plus. Tout est plus ou moins Ok.

Une quinte de toux soudaine m'arrache une grimace. Je crache une espèce de chose rougeâtre et saliveuse non loin du type que je viens d'étaler parterre. L'essuie d'un revers de manche. Du sang s'échappe de ma lèvre fendue mais je suis secrètement content de ne pas avoir perdu une ou deux dent. Je regarde, mitigé du résultat de cette rixe, la tignasse argentée qui git, à demi conscience à mes pieds.

Du bout du pied je tâte l'échine de ce chien trop loyal.

Gokudera gémit comme gémirait un clébard qu'un camion vient de percuter et de laisser pour mort sur la chaussé. A plat ventre, le nez explosé par un contre du droit, il peine à respirer. Son visage tuméfié, presque pétrifié en un masque de zombie pour halloween, baigne dans une petite flaque cramoisie abreuvée par la fine cascade qui jaillit de ses narines et de sa bouche. Quatre ou cinq de ses quenottes manquent à l'appel et doivent certainement se balader à quelques mètres de cette dernière. Résultat d'un direct qui a définitivement couché ce toutou impétueux. Arcade sourcilière et pommette sont aussi vilainement amochées. Son blouson de cuir élimé porte, quant à lui, quelques accrocs, là où mon poing américain a ripé dans un geste trop sec ou une esquive mal anticipée. J'ose à peine visualiser la palette de couleurs qui se profile sous ce blazer et presse une main contre mes côtes pour atténuer le déplacement de l'os à chaque bouffée.

Le bras-droit du Decimo s'est montré coriace. Beaucoup plus résistant que je ne l'avais imaginé, si bien que je n'ai pas pu le finir à main nues comme je l'avais souhaité au départ. Aussi je dois, moi aussi, porter un sacré nuancier d'ecchymoses sous ma chemise, collant à mon dos comme une seconde peau trempée de sueur.

.

Je m'en contre-fiche.

.

L'impression d'être ledit camion fait jaillir en moi l'assurance, qu'encore une fois, quiconque défie le Soleil de l'Arcobaleno s'y consume tel des atomes d'hydrogène.

Du moins je tente de m'en persuader mais il n'en est rien.

.

_Lal__…_

_._

Ma poitrine se serre. Je te surplombe. Tes cheveux bleu nuit épars sur le matelas en un orage de reflet danse devant mes yeux comme un fantôme. Je les sens encore couler entre mes doigts comme de l'eau liquide parsemée d'éclairs. Tes ongles accrochent mes épaules, tandis que, peau contre peau humide et bouillante, nous savourons notre proximité.

_._

J'ai, dans cette douceâtre torture de la nostalgie, l'impression que c'est toi qui t'es évaporée à mon contact.

_._

De nouveau, je jette un regard à cette serpillère de cheveux gris trempée et battue avec un certain contentement. Je sais que tout ceci ne sera pas sans conséquence. Que ce je viens de faire est comme de jeter une pierre dans une mare houleuse qui n'attendait que ça pour exploser en ouragan.

.

Un poids a quitté mes épaules. Elles portent encore les demi-lunes que tu y as laissées dans nos amours furieux.

.

Paradoxalement, des nœuds nerveux plombent mon ventre. Ils me tournent et me retournent l'estomac avec le désagréable sentiment d'avoir oublié un détail primordial. Le genre d'entrelacements oscillant entre joie belliqueuse et pressentiment de bataille inachevée. Un quelque chose d'incomplet. Un présage à quelque chose de mauvais.

.

Inspire.

Je le sais. Je le sens. Une sensation de danger latent sur le point imminent d'éclater comme un ballon trop plein de trop de chose, et de nous estomaquer de sa rage.

.

Expire.

Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. J'essaie d'apaiser mentalement cet élan de trop plein. Expectore mon ressentiment en shootant dans cette loque trop fougueuse pour avoir saisi l'embuscade que je lui ai tendu.

Gokudera n'a plus la force de retenir une plainte et j'assène encore quelques coups plus féroces jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleurnicher comme un caniche étranglé. Il se retourne sur le dos, puis sur le côté, se contorsionne, tentant maigrement de protéger sa poitrine de ses bras. Ma haine se déverse sur lui, s'apaisant peu à peu dans chacun des suppliques qu'il étouffe, trop fier pour me demander une grâce que je ne lui accorderais de toutes les façons pas.

Durant une fraction de seconde, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien me prendre pour que je perde mon légendaire sang-froid de cette manière. Puis je repense à toi. A ta moue boudeuse, à tes rares sourires, à cette odeur de désinfectant suffocante et au bip bip incessant qui s'affole d'un seul coup dans cet antre blanc de silence...

On faisait la paire tous les deux.

_._

_ La pluie et le beau temps, tu te rappelles ?_

_._

J'achève d'un coup de talon en plein visage puis essuie mes chaussures vernis d'un chiffon que je porte toujours sur moi. Les pompes impeccables, toujours le cuir ciré et le lacet joli, ton caprice par excellence.

.

_Œil pour œil, dent pour dent._

.

Inspire de nouveau. Cherchant le calme dans la fraicheur moisie de l'atmosphère et le bruissement aquatique qui se déverse à l'extérieur.

_._

_Lal__…_

.

Expire.

.

- Tu connais l'histoire de Paf le chien ? fais-je en m'asseyant sur le caisson pourri.

_._

Un gémissement animal cahote entre les babines de ce fumeur invétéré. Peut-être une insulte. Peut-être un râle d'agonie. Ou un mélange des deux.

.

On se reverra en enfers.

_._

_Oh Lal…_

Je revois ton visage se pencher vers moi, frôler mon menton puis fusionner tes lèvres aux miennes jusqu'à manquer d'air. J'entends ton rire réservé, tes mots jetés à la volé dans les creux d'étoffes, de draps trop lourds balancés entravant nos caresses exaltées, hachant les saccades de nos murmures étouffées et de nos corps assemblés.

_._

- C'est un chien qui traverse l'autoroute. Un camion file à toute allure. Et paf le chien !

Je lève les yeux vers le plafond noirâtre de pourritures et esquisse un sourire dévasté. C'est une blague que ma raconté Colonello quand il était encore ton élève. Aujourd'hui elle tombe tout à fait à propos tu ne trouves pas ?

Un bon bougre ce blondinet, je m'entends bien avec lui, même si ses plaisanteries ne m'amusent guère. Tu as su en faire un homme redoutable.

.

Dans ses yeux, je vois souvent la constante ondée de ton entêtement et de tes façons impitoyables.

.

Je laisse ce salopard là, sans plus de considérations. Comme le bouledogue à la trop grande gueule, à présent fracassée, qu'il est, s'étouffant dans sa propre bave et l'urine qui trempe son pantalon.

.

L'humiliation le tuera à petit feu. Je ne gâche pas de balle pour les morts.

.

Je franchis la porte défoncée du hangar. Un terrain vague creusée de cratère boueux s'étend jusqu'à un grillage grinçant. La pluie est un voile enlisant l'atmosphère d'une brume opaque. Je traverse ce bain de boue et de brouillard froid puis quitte le périmètre en escaladant le grillage. Je dissimule tant bien que mal les sursauts de douleurs qui assaillent mon côté droit lorsque je m'agrippe entre les mailles métalliques puis les enjambe pour redescendre.

.

Mes chaussures tapent contre le trottoir lorsque je me laisse tomber en bas.

Mon souffle se coupe au contact du sol. Une décharge traverse mon abdomen. Je presse derechef ma main contre mes côtes en restant plié, bras contre mon ventre, quelques secondes avant de me relever et de reprendre la route.

Ma respiration se fait encore plus pénible au fur et à mesure que je marche. Je crachouille une nouvelle fois un mollard écarlate. La pluie le dilue bien vite de ses larmes.

.

Je flotte encore dans une demi-torpeur. Les taxis, pare-chocs contre pare-chocs à chaque croisement, la foule piétinant la rue tel un flot humain effrayés par la météo qui se déchaine, les éclairages éclatants sous l'averse sont des mirages, du brouillard en mouvements, une nué de couleurs et de bruits qui explosent à mes yeux et mes oreilles à la manière de centaine de milliers de feux follets multicolores musiciens du brouhaha urbain.

.

Et dans cette clameur de son et lumière, d'homme et de femme entre les buildings ruisselant et la pluie, je suis un solitaire qui fuie sa solitude pour ne pas me faire submerger par mes pensées. La nuit semble tombée. Quelle importance à présent ?

.

J'ai mal.

.

Tournant à l'angle de la rue, je croise une femme et son gamin avec un parapluie à tête de grenouille.

- Fran ! l'appelle-elle tandis que le bambin avec un air un peu halluciné flâne en admirant les flaques et les ombres qui s'y déforment.

.

Le néant présent de nos partages me ronge les viscères.

_._

_Tu aimais la pluie._

.

Je me stoppe à un arrêt de bus, haletant. Un torrent d'eau s'écoule avec colère le long de cette avenue en bonne pente. Coincé par un tas d'ordures accumulées, un paquet de cigarettes écrasé et imbibé de pluie se noie dans le caniveau. Il ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui qu'a manqué d'avaler le doggy lorsque que je l'ai apostrophé, en lui glissant, par derrière, que son chef n'était qu'un planqué qui ne pointe jamais le bout de son nez (Je n'ai, pour ma part, jamais entraperçu la face du dit si terrible dixième chef des Vongola). Provocation qui a terminé en face à face dans l'endroit désert le plus proche. Presque trop facile dans le principe.

.

Le bus se dessine sous les trombes d'eau. S'immobilise. Je monte, ne paie pas de ticket.

_._

Inspire.

Au travers de la vitre, le Ciel a ouvert ses écluses.

.

Expire.

J'aperçois déjà la vengeance du Decimo se profiler dans cette rage sourde qui s'abat sur la ville.

.

Rester assis sur le siège en plastique du bus relève de la torture. Les redémarrages en à-coups après chaque feu-rouge, un supplice. A mi-parcours, je cède et vais me caler les épaules dans l'angle de la porte arrière, offrant aux autres passagers le superbe rictus du type qui n'est vraiment pas d'humeur à taper la conversation avec une retraitée sur la météo. Les gens me dévisagent mais je les ignore. Mon reflet confirme l'idée que j'ai sale mine avec ma lèvre fendue et un début de sympathique cocard ni bleu ni brun à l'œil.

.

J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qui s'est fait lynché à la fin du collège, sur lequel on aurait enfilé un costume tout juste sortie de la machine à laver.

.

Quelle foutue importance maintenant, hein ?

.

Je descends à la 25ème Avenue, me dirige vers le Lucky Luce, lieu maître de notre territoire. L'appréhension presse mes côtes et je dois m'arrêter plusieurs fois pour reprendre haleine.

.

Près d'une heure après avoir laissé ce chien patauger dans sa pisse, j'arrive enfin au lieu-dit. Devant la porte dudit hôtel, sur l'autre rive de la route, j'aperçois Ibari Kyoka et sa face de chintok blasée sous un parapluie sombre. Bras croisé, l'œil fermé. Il semble dormir mais je le sais attentif au moindre son de son environnement.

.

Inspection rapide. Double porte vitrée fermé, je n'arrive toutefois pas à voir au travers du verre embué ce qu'il s'y passe mais la visibilité est suffisante pour discerner une foule incontestable à l'intérieur. L'espèce de densité anormale qui s'entasse là-bas dedans ne présage rien de bon si ce n'est une réunion au sommet urgente.

.

Je n'aime pas avoir raison.

.

Une longue et superbe Cadillac noire aux vitres teintées file au travers de la circulation puis passe devant moi avant de s'arrêter juste en face du Lucky. Il en émane une telle solennité qu'elle me fige, durant quelques secondes, littéralement sur place.

Un homme typé asiatique lui aussi mais aux cheveux plus court, sort par la portière avant et va ouvrir celle de l'arrière. A la balafre sur le menton, je reconnais Yamamoto Takeshi, la Pluie Vongola. Dans un mouvement d'épaule presque imperceptible, il s'assure du périmètre et si je ne le faisais pas moi-même, je n'aurais certainement même pas remarqué ce déplacement furtif qui permet d'évaluer la zone et les menaces potentielles.

Ce même geste confirme mon ressenti qu'**il** s'apprête à sortir de cette bagnole de luxe.

.

A mon étonnement le plus total, un jeune homme dans un trois pièces opalin que je dépasse bien de deux têtes s'en extirpe. Chevelure légèrement en bataille d'un crin châtain chaleureux. Allure respirant la sérénité de celui que rien ne peut ébranler dans la droiture frêle de ses épaules. La cravate négligemment un peu lâche, trait masculin tombant de travers sous le gilet, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Un gamin. Le genre de petite chose fragile et maladive qu'une rafale de vent balayerait comme un fétu de paille.

.

Takeshi s'empresse de **le** couvrir d'un parapluie.

.

Mais** il** se retourne, comme mue pas un sixième sens, une intuition surnaturelle. Dardant ses yeux ambrés dans les miens.

.

Je la sens. Du plus profond de mes tripes je la sens me brûler les entrailles. Flamboyante, éclatante, telle la voûte céleste braquant sur moi son courroux comme si je n'étais rien d'autre d'une fourmi misérable qu'on écraserait sans même la voir.

.

La flamme du Decimo Vongola dans un battement de cil me transperce de cette force qui n'est que brasier d'une haine pure. Ecrasante colère noire se nourrissant de l'air ambiant pour me consumer.

.

Et son regard me dit qu'il sait. Aucun mot ne saurait décrire cette sensation pénétrante la conscience et heurtant la vérité comme si elle n'était qu'une évidence admise par la force des choses.

.

J'ai touché à l'intouchable.

.

Puis, il se détourne et entre, d'un pas plus paisible que la pluie elle-même se déversant mollement sur mon visage stupéfié, fasciné, transparent à sa vision, dans le Lucky Luce.

.

.

Je suffoque.

* * *

**_Alors, alors ?_**


	2. Rage

_**Chaos~**_

_**Second chapitre. Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une trace de leur lecture. N'hésiter à faire de même, surtout si c'est un avis négatif, ça aide à s'améliorer.**_

_**A vous, mais aussi à vous tous lecteurs fantômes : BONNE LECTURE !**_

_**[Personnages à Amano Akira, merci à elle !]**_

* * *

**R**age

Elles de referment doucement. Complétement. Avalant la gracile silhouette du Decimo sur laquelle il me semble être magnétisé.

.

Lui. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dixième chef à la tête de la Vongola Famiglia. Pénétrant dans notre sacro-sainte demeure comme s'il franchissait son propre seuil.

.

Vongola, me répète-je une infinité de fois. Et notre porte de ces deux battants l'acclamant à son accueil.

.

Envie de hurler. Au point d'oublier ce souffle si tenue qui me déchire les côtes. Hurler cette question au monde entier. De cracher cette une boule compacte qui m'empêche de respirer. Bloquant ma trachée. Tordant mes poumons suffoqués sur le bord de rompre à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Lacérant la paroi si mince de toutes ces choses que je n'arrive pas à nommer autrement que par ton nom.

.

_Lal._

.

Je voudrais me jeter sur l'asphalte, traverser ce flux d'automobiles, me ruer sous les hauts plafonds du hall d'entrée et choper par le colback le premier abruti qui me tomberait sous la main pour le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique ce qu'il se passe.

.

Comprendre.

.

Juste pour comprendre par quel prodige Vongola entre avec cette aisance, cet aplomb détestablement paisible dans le Lucky Luce.

.

Chez nous.

.

Que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, me dise pourquoi.

.

J'ai encore les poils de ma nuques hérissé à tes airs glacials, ta beauté froide que tu as dénudé si pudiquement que j'ai, durant une poignée de secondes, vu au travers de ton masque farouche l'ombre d'une douceur dans laquelle je me suis noyé tout entier.

.

L'air me manque furieusement.

.

Pourquoi tes assassins s'introduisent-ils sous notre toit comme si tu n'avais jamais reçue cette balle qui ne t'était pas destinée ?

.

Je veux tuer. Vider chacun des deux chargeurs rapides qui dorment contre mes côtes souffreteuses. Beugler comme un malade mentale en proie à de terribles cauchemars éveillés ce trop-plein de trop de choses qui m'affligent. Signifier à la pluie-elle-même que sa grisaille n'est rien, rien du tout face à ton élégance fatale, ton regard orageux aux cils interminables qui me rendaient fou, ivre fou des iris qu'ils magnifiaient, mais qui ne battront plus jamais pour me faire fondre.

Mais je reste là. Interdit. L'eau s'abattant sur mes épaules, mon dos, mon chapeau en des gouttelettes bruyantes, qui étouffent la clameur de la ville et des klaxons pestant sur cette magnifique Cadillac noire aux chromes reluisants simplement arrêtée près du trottoir comme se serait immobilisé le carrosse de sa Majesté.

_._

_Lal._

.

La mémoire est une galerie de tableaux peints de sentiments et de sensations qu'il est, parfois, bien mieux, de brûler que de conserver pour pouvoir espérer s'extirper de cette exposition de choses définitivement, dramatiquement, douloureusement révolues.

Je crois que je me suis égaré dans le couloir qui te glorifie toute entière. Que, perdu parmi les estampes de nos confidences, les huiles de nos corps associés, les craies de nos regards ciselés en des sculptures effritées, les ocres de la terre piétinée et vaincue à nos armes pour l'Arcobaleno, l'acrylique de nos langues enchevêtrées et baignées de grappa, j'ai oublié le chemin du retour.

Ou bien, semblable à un homme qui fait mine d'avoir perdue ses clés pour ne pas rentrer le soir dans une demeure vide, je suis tout bonnement incapable de fermer cette porte que tu as ouverte à grand fracas lorsque, frustrée pour une raison qui ne m'a même pas effleuré, tu as plus qu'intensément désiré l'oublier avec moi.

.

Et lorsqu'une seconde voiture vient de garer en double-file juste derrière son homologue de brillante bête mécanique, qu'il s'en extrait un colosse de muscle et de balafres, bloc compacte de fureur brute aux plumes et fourrures –trophées de premières mises à mort- attachés au mèches de la nuque, flanqué d'une sirène à la cascade d'argent tombant sur les reins– Superbi Squalo et ses insupportables jérémiades- je comprends, pire, j'assimile avec la promptitude du fait accompli qui m'ébahis presque, que la chose que j'ai tant redouté se signera, tel un contrat au diable, dans les plus brèves et prochaines heures.

Xanxus Vongola, anciennement successeur qu'on pensait être le prédestiné unique et légitime au trône de l'illustre palourde, renversé avec éclat par une brindille dont je ne soupçonnais assurément pas la carrure infantile, exilé à former la Varia, groupuscule à l'objectif de reconquête, puis très récemment rallié par la poigne insoupçonnée de cette même brindille à la grande famille, franchit à son tour le seuil de notre demeure maître avec le rictus jaune de celui qui voit ces derniers espoirs pulvérisés par les accords à venir.

.

.

La pluie cesse. Je lève les yeux au Ciel.

_._

_Sans pluie, il ne peut y avoir d'arc-en-ciel. Mais **Il** est toujours là._

.

Et je saisis le murmure qui rebondit parmi les hautes bâtisses du centre-ville.

.

.

Alors, je bouge.

Membres après membres, mon corps s'articule, se meut par ma volonté qui bâillonne ma souffrance, et l'air emplit de nouveau mes poumons. Je bondis presque, m'élance tel un raid de lumière fulgurant sur bitume, esquivant capots, roues, injures, freinages soudain et pare-brise. Comme une étoile sur le point d'imploser entre les stridents klaxons, les crissements de pneus sur la route mouillée, les cris d'hébétudes, les injectives rageuses qu'on balance littéralement hors des fenêtres.

.

Et le Nuage Vongola lui-même n'a pas le temps, ni la rapidité ni encore le reflexe, de me stopper tandis que je passe, presque comme un courant d'air, devant lui. Je dégage le battant d'un geste, coule mon corps dans l'entrebâillement bref.

Les lumières m'éblouissent. Les dorures et le marbre du comptoir du hall d'entrée m'apparaissent flous, estampes d'un lieu dont je connais chaque recoins. Je prends à droite, fais fi de la subite douleur qui lancent mes côtes dans chacune de mes foulées souples. Joue du coude pour écarter cette foule amassée à accueillir ces invités de marques et glisse parmi elle jusqu'au grand hall tel un esprit de la pluie qui s'exsude sur le dallage.

Je crois que même le squale de la Varia n'a jamais tant ouvert sa si bruyante bouche quand mon épaule le bouscule pour forcer le passage tandis que je double la Fureur incarnée à qui il sert de second.

Pas l'ascenseur. Trop lent. Je calcule en quelques fractions de secondes l'itinéraire le plus court pour rejoindre l'étage des réunions. Salle de conseil de nos Affaires, lieu que je sais certain à recevoir ce beau monde.

Instoppable, je file entre les tables du restaurant du RDC. Manquant de renverse au passage, un pauvre serveur qui ne verra que l'ombre d'un si familier feodora passer sous son nez plissé de stupeur. Droite encore. Escaliers escaladés quatre à quatre en des enjambés que mes semelles mouillés menacent de me faire glisser et de me rompre le coup. Souffle court. Point de côté serré comme un poing qui me martèle le flan. Si douloureux que mon cœur supplie dans ses pulses que cela cesse.

.

_Lal._

.

Il n'y a pas, il n'y aura **plus**, de voûte versicolore s'étirant sous l'azur après cette pluie-là. Jamais. Le soleil s'est définitivement couché, il ne sublimera plus chacune de tes perles liquides en suspension.

.

J'ai l'impression que ton regard se braque sur moi avec la déception de l'homme qui s'est perdu parmi nos partages.

- _Et le Ciel ? me susurres-tu avec reproche._

_._

Je crois que, dans mon chagrin, j'ai oublié la raison pour laquelle tu es jetée en travers de la trajectoire de ce projectile pour le protéger.

_._

Premier étage, j'effleure à peine les degrés dans ma course. Deuxième. Troisième. La respiration au supplice comme jamais auparavant dans cette vie coupée par la fin de tant d'autres. Quatrième. Cinquième. Sixième. Je déboule dans un couloir large, au plafond illuminé et haut, avec un parquet d'un bois si rare que j'en ai oublié son nom imprononçable. Odeur de propre, d'élégance, de parfums riches entremêlés entre les murs.

_._

_J'ai manqué de contrôle, de clairvoyance, de toutes ces choses qui faisait trembler les gens à mon nom._

En quelques maigres secondes où je ne suis qu'un éclat, je fends presque l'air pour rejoindre la grande salle et franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparent de la salle de réunion.

.

Juste devant la grande porte je ne vois que son aura.

Et je m'immobilise net. Les poumons aux bords des lèvres, ma poitrine se soulevant en des soubresauts laborieux, j'ai presque le dos vouté à la manière d'un vieillard sous une sévère canicule. Mes sapes suent l'eau sale de la pluie citadine sur le parquet précieux en un plic ploc bouffon comme sorties de la machine à laver et tout de go enfilées. Je retins avec difficulté la grimace que m'arrache une quinte de toux pénible.

Je me sens, devant Elle, plus que lamentable dans un accoutrement pareil.

.

Elle, Luce Giglio Nero.

.

_Notre Ciel pour lequel tu perdue la vie._

_._

Là, curieusement face à moi au lieu d'être en bas à échanger les politesses d'usage, elle semble m'attendre comme certaine que j'allais venir. Il flotte sur ses lèvres délicatement rehaussé de maquillage, un petit sourire ni triste ni gai. Une petite fleur orange est tatouée juste sous son œil gauche, comme un dessin d'enfant à même la peau pour alléger la profondeur de son regard. Suivant ses courbes de femme affirmée mais discrète, sa robe de soie éthérée se pare de fin liserés orange et de légères broderies florales aux minuscules perles entrelacés entre ses si délicats fils.

- Reborn, souffle-t-elle en un insondable sourire, apaisant le flux qui traverse à toute allure mes veines.

Luce pose avec une infinie douceur ses deux azurs sur moi. Et j'ai toujours le malaise qu'ils lisent en moi comme dans un livre ouvert tout en étant constamment embués de larmes.

- Je…

- Après.

Gentille mais ferme elle abrège ma ridicule tentative d'explication. Je suis comme anesthésié par sa voix.

- Un quart d'heure, dit-elle calmement. Je te donne quinze minutes et pas une seconde de plus pour que tu redescendes, te passes un peu d'eau sur le visage, t'arranges un peu, puis que tu remontes pour que nous puissions accueillir nos invités. Nous avons des choses hautement plus importantes à débattre que de tes lubies individualistes.

Elle chasse d'un revers de mains la naissance de mes questions sur ce qu'il se trame dans le fond de ma gorge, puis ajoute, avec le même timbre posé, quasi hypnotique :

- Et fais-toi beau.

.

Je m'exécute sur le champ, n'approuvant que d'un hochement de tête. Mort de honte.

.

.

Incapable de reprendre une cadence de course, je descends du plus vite que m'autorise encore mon point de côté furibond.

Une fois dans ma suite, je tombe littéralement mes fringues souillées de pluie et de sang ainsi que mon étui contenant mon 9mm et mes deux chargeurs rapides sur le tapis de la salle de bain, puis passe tout entier sous le pommeau de douche ouvert à fond. J'échafaude mille et une hypothèses sur cette réunion au sommet et n'y gagne qu'une migraine. Du bouillant, j'abaisse alors la température et frisonne.

L'eau glacée s'abattant sur mon crâne en ébullition puis coulant sur mon dos me fait un bien incommensurable.

Je me lave rapidement le visage, nettoie du mieux que je peux l'hémoglobine qui dégouline de ma bouche. Mon œil, rougis par une multitude de vaisseaux éclatés avec lequel je ne vois plus distinctement, a maintenant doublé de volume. Le savon pique des plaies que je n'avais pas vues jusque-là mais je ne m'y prête pas plus attention qu'aux hématomes qui tachètent mon tronc. Je reste quelques minutes, dont la moitié inutiles sous le jet en reprenant haleine. Plusieurs fois je tousse et crachouille. Avec la chair de poule, la tête complétement vidée de toutes pensées, je sors en attrapant le premier drap de bain qui traine sur le montant et m'essuie prestement. Je jette quelques gouttes d'eau de Cologne sur mes joues fraichement rasées. Fixe, avec le spectre d'une émotion disparue dans la gorge, les impacts de balles cicatrisés formant un soleil sur mon pectoral gauche sur lequel tes doigts s'attardaient avec passion.

.

_Reborn l'increvable._

.

Sortant de la salle d'eau, j'aperçois sur le lit une trousse semi rigide frappée d'une croix rouge ainsi qu'un costume dans une housse dressing qui n'était pas là à mon arrivé. Une chemise blanche, tiède d'un repassage impeccable, est pliée sur le rebord. Une cravate sombre à côté d'une ceinture enroulée, sont posées, l'air de rien, près de la commode sur laquelle repose un feutre noir au mince ruban jaune orangé. Unique touche de couleur dans cet ensemble classique à deux ou trois milles dollars. Une paire de chaussures noires vernies se cache sous l'ombre du chevet. Elles sentent le cirage.

.

Bien souvent, je me demande si Luce n'a pas quelques facultés surnaturelles.

.

Au trois tiers de mon temps imparti, je considère avec un sourire un peu vague les bandelettes serrées qui contiennent mes côtes. Le bandage tient toutefois plus du bricolage de fortune fait à la-va-vite qu'à un sérieux maintient. Respirer est néanmoins bien moins désagréable avec. J'enfile la chemise par-dessus, attache mon holster, _clip _le bouton pression sur la crosse du 9mm, range ensuite les deux chargeurs. Je noue ensuite la cravate, passe le pantalon, puis la ceinture. Note au passage les mensurations aux millimètres ajustée à ma morphologie de chaque pièce la cravate tombant magnifiquement sur l'avant dernier bouton de la chemise. Chaussures mises, lacets appliqués malgré mon empressement, j'achève en passant la veste.

Devant la glace je me bataille avec une sorte de sparadrap transparent pour le coller sur ma lèvre, réarrange mes cheveux sombres en épis malgré le fait qu'ils soient humides et regarde, vaincu, les accroches cœurs qui s'enroulent devant mes oreilles et titillant mes maxillaires. Je me tartine l'œil avec une espèce crème pâteuse puant l'arnica pour diminuer l'œdème, y appose une compresse et dérobe le tout sous un cache œil tombé tout à fait « par hasard » dans cette mallette de premier soin.

Prenant le borsalino pour le poser sur ma tête, je trouve sous ce dernier un écrin où somnole d'un éclat d'or, deux boutons de manchettes à mon initial.

.

En plus d'avoir très bon goût, la dame céleste de l'Arcobaleno a ce sens typiquement féminin du détail qui peaufine l'ensemble.

Je claque la porte, avise ma montre et laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

.

Son cadran, brisé, s'ouvre telle la bouche fracassée du doggy en un gouffre de verre émietté sur le temps. Les aiguilles ne se meuvent plus, seule la trotteuse à encore une semblant de mouvement l'extrémité de cette délicate baguette de métal menaçant de rompre à chaque balancement de poignet.

Définitivement broyé mais toujours là. Effigie cassée d'une époque consommée.

.

Je me rappelle encore le froissement d'air lorsque la balle a glissé dans l'atmosphère pour ripper sur ce bijou. Réflexe d'esquive ancré dans ce corps rompu à tous les dangers.

.

Putain d'automatisme.

_Mon unique erreur._

.

Peut-être est-ce un reflet de mes viscères ? Un miroir agrippé à mon bras comme un souvenir douloureux que je ne veux surtout pas oublier car le faire taire signifierait renier pourquoi il fait si mal.

.

.

La course des secondes c'est arrêtée cette nuit-là.

.

.

Pile à l'heure, je me coule, aussi immatérielle qu'une ombre, dans la nuée de costard cravate qui se précipite dans la grande pièce à négociations par une porte dérobée. Une large table ovale en bois lustré massif, cerclée de larges fauteuils de cuirs, s'étale de son long entre les murs sentant encore la peinture fraiche. Au fond, en bout de table, Luce, ouvre ses bras et affiche un sourire amical de circonstance.

Aux angles de la pièce, un assortiment de verres et autres prestigieuses bouteilles provenant des quatre coins les plus notés du monde s'y empilent sur des chariots de services nappés de soie. Un arrière-goût de détergent et d'alcool parfume l'air. Dans l'ombre de Luce, bras croisés, mon regard noir balaie ce jolie monde sur son trente-et-un, attentif et alerte à réagir à la moindre menace.

.

Face à nous, le Vongola Decimose se fait tirer la chaise par Takeshi (à sa gauche) et prend siège. Ses deux braises parcourant les murs avec une lenteur insupportable. Ryohei Sasagawa, Soleil Vongola, le teint basané, un sparadrap sur son nez plusieurs fois cassé et des mains bandées comme un boxeur, a pris la place de droite.

Celle du doggy que j'ai brisé deux heures plus tôt.

.

Une chaleur insoupçonnée et savoureuse remonte de mon bas-ventre jusque dans ma poitrine.

.

Il doit déjà être crevé.

.

Une nouvelle fois, le regard incandescent du Vongola se braque sur moi, les pupilles tremblantes d'une colère sourde hurlant qu'elles savent où me conduit le fil de mes réflexions.

Et plantant, entre deux pulsations cardiaques glacialement calmes, mes yeux dans les siens, je souris furtivement. Puis me dégage et détaille les occupants de la pièce.

.

Premier à être entré, Byakuran Gesso, marchmallow collant aux dents dans son ensemble mauve assortis à ses mèches, est suivis de près par ses lieutenants. Il prend place à droite de Luce. Nous échangeons des hochements de tête entendus, Luce étant lié à la famille par le sang. Bien que d'allure cool et aux manières légères, je le sens tendu comme un arc. Cet échange diplomatique fait dans l'urgence ne me parait pas à notre avantage. Une profusion de question me taraude l'esprit mais je cloisonne solidement mon esprit pour ne pas me faire submerger et distraire mon attention.

Nouvel échange de silence avec le Vongola. Nous nous fixons dans le blanc de l'œil où tout semble en suspens pendant une éternité qui ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde. Juste un entre-deux de battements de paupières acharnées.

Puis je romps le contact, étirant imperceptiblement au reste de cette peuplade, mon sourire.

.

L'y succède dans l'ordre d'entrée, Fon, Tempête de l'Arcobaleno et son clan chinois, tout de rouge vêtus. Il ressemble à s'y méprendre à Ibari Kyoka, à la différence qu'une tresse d'ébène tombe dans son dos. Même zen attitude dans le pas mais la tête fourmillant de conjectures.

.

Brève attaque dans laquelle le Ciel s'embrase. Les sons nous entourant n'étant qu'une enveloppe où nos prunelles se faufilent pour se jeter les unes sur les autres dans une lutte de silence.

Seconde esquive, ma courbure de lèvre se fait légèrement plus large.

.

Jamais la mort d'un homme ne m'a autant abasourdi de cette joie gelée et délectable du travail bien fait.

.

Tout juste derrière se profile la famille Shimon, Emma Kozato en tête. Un jeune homme de chevelure rouge au regard éternellement perdu dans la Lune et tout aussi frêle que le Xéme Vongola, s'assoit à notre opposé. Une famille effacée dont la présence me surprend légèrement. Les traits du jeune homme se confondent étrangement à celui de Sawada et je soupçonne une parenté proche. Je déchiffre, au travers de la mélancolie supra terrestre dans laquelle il plane, une incontestable assurance.

.

J'ignore sciemment une nouvelle joute et allonge l'élan de plaisir barrant froidement mon visage.

.

Xanxus, du même bord et fidèle à lui-même, a déjà les pieds sur la table. Il a attaqué un whisky à la bouteille comme le grand mal élevé sans classe que la nature en a fait. J'y discerne dans son attitude détachée, une frustration tangible, crise de nerf à retardement ambulante qu'il anesthésie au goulot. N'ayant pas encore digéré sa défaite face au Decimo Vongola, la Varia au complet s'agite autour de leur boss avec pour la majorité, une carafe à la main prête à satisfaire ses caprices. Squalo, franche argenté devant les yeux, beugle à un blondinet à la frange encore plus longue surplombée d'une ridicule couronne –Prince Belphegor, assassin amoureux de ses lames- que leur patron préfère le pur Malt à un autre qui se vaut tout autant.

.

Feinte du Vongola. Petit sourire en coin duquel je le taquine. Un tremblement quasi invisible aux hors de cause ébranle sa bouche fermement fermée.

Séparation. J'escamote mes yeux dans l'ombre de mon borsalino. Souris de plus belle.

Dans un coin, Dino Cavallon, blondin tatouée dont j'ai le souvenir d'un gamin maladroit, et son assortiment de porte-flingues dans la pure tradition spaghetti s'ajoutent à la masse compacte du clan Vongola.

.

_Une idée surgit de nulle part entre mes neurones._

.

D'un regard maraudé, je dénombre notre assemblée. Allié et associés à Vongola nous font face. Mammom, étrange fantôme encapuchonné, notre comptable avare, perpétuellement confondu dans des vêtements dissimulant son genre, glisse à son tour dans l'ombre de Luce et j'isole, sous ce chaperon de tissu dissimulant les triangles indigo de ses joues, un visage soucieux dont il en émane le même sentiment que moi.

.

Notre faiblesse numérique est affligeante. Notre perte de contrôle, garantie.

.

Interlude de vues prétendues ignorées.

.

_Et l'idée trace un passage exquis dans ma tête._

.

Je décroise les bras. Chaque chef de famille ayant pris place, je m'avance et me place à la droite de Luce. Position que j'ai toujours estimé légitime par les missions que j'accomplis avec efficacité méthodique. Les lieutenants de chaque parrain apportent conseils et autres indices de température recueillis dans le vif de la mise en place, je contente d'une main frôlant l'épaule de Luce. Légère marque amicale qui lui fait sentir ma présence et mon appui.

Ses crins bleutés bercent son visage d'une peine qu'elle camoufle avec courage. Et d'un geste de tête, elle signifie à Vongola qu'elle lui offre l'ouverture des discussions

.

.

Sawada décoche ses yeux des miens et s'apprête à lancer la réunion, s'offrant d'abord un tour de table pour attiser l'attention de chacun à lui.

.

Et je sais. Je sais avec l'exactitude cruelle de l'homme réfléchi que je suis qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour empêcher ce qui est inéluctable.

La Vongola Famiglia engloutiera l'Arcobaleno comme elle a avalé la terrible Varia, comme elle mettra bientôt la ville entière aux pieds de ce gamin anesthésié par la fureur de ce monde qui lui embrasse les orteils.

.

La colère de t'avoir perdue qui a mué en haine de vindicte, est à présent une sourde indifférence à tout le reste.

.

Il fait noir, absolument noir en dedans.

.

Que son courroux m'embrase tel un hérétique à sa doctrine de gloire, qu'elle se déverse sur moi comme le Ciel sait si bien le faire lorsqu'il se venge, qu'elle brise chairs et os jusqu'à me faire cendres et m'éparpille aux quatre vents de cette cité qui fut notre.

.

Je ne crains plus rien.

.

_Reborn l'increvable, n'est-ce pas ?_

.

Mon sourire se fend.

Et de ma plus arrogante et provocatrice voix, l'amour laminé, toi définitivement arrachée à mes mains tremblantes d'excitation, dans cette poitrine serrée entre ses bandes, étouffant la souffrance de mes côtes et de ma haine fustigée en une dernière volonté, je m'exclame à l'attablée entière, -à ce monde entier-là !-, plantant mes yeux noirs dans ceux du Decimo Vongola :

- Où est donc le clébard à Vongola Junior ?

.

.

Onde de silence interminable.

.

.

_A présent nous sommes quittes._

.

Son poing, ce petit poing chétif tremblotant, s'abat alors sur la table avec une force fluette que la rage décuple.

* * *

_**J'ose espérer ne pas être tombée dans la surdramatisation ni le pathos-mélos à outrance ou encore le OC. Ah cher Reborn, tu es bien difficile à cerner sous tes sourires escamotés avec ton borsalino…**_


	3. Rupture

**_Chaos~_**

**_Après une longue absence, voici ce troisième chapitre. Et non des moindres ! Les choses bougent mais pas comme vous l'avez imaginée (j'espère du moins, car vous surprendre fait partie du jeu). Et notre cher Reborn peut d'ores et déjà astiquer ses armes._**

**_Grazie Mille à ceux (celles !) qui suivent, qui commentent et tutti quanti. Je vous dédicace ce chapitre._**

**_[Reborn ! n'est toujours pas à moi, et ça peut se comprendre parce que je n'aurais jamais achever l'histoire de cette manière-là. Les reader de scans me comprennent]_**

* * *

**R**upture

.

Le coup résonne dans un silence sépulcral, anxieux. Tétanique. Fait écho dans l'essence brute du bois pour se répercuter entre les murs parmi la stupéfaction générale.

.

Xanxus esquisse un sourire. En émane de lui des pulsions plus fortes, ondulant entre intérêt de la situation pour la tirer à son avantage et le regret de quitter sa flasque de whisky.

Respiration stoppée. Ma gorge se noue imperceptiblement. La résonnance dans l'acajou me fait l'effet d'une onde de choc.

.

La Fureur déshéritée des Vongola jette ses mains vers sa ceinture à la boucle en argent massif.

.

Anticipation naturelle.

.

Mue par l'instinct, ma main se faufile tout azimut sous ma veste et défait le _clip_ du holster. Battant mes tempes, mon sang bouillonne. Reprise de respiration.

.

Demi-seconde de temps de réaction. Le Decimo est encore immobile, complètement dépassé par l'amorce de crise qu'il vient lui-même de déclencher.

.

Le minuscule loquet du cran de sécurité saute sous mon pouce.

.

De l'autre main, j'agrippe Luce par l'épaule et la tire en arrière. Dans mon dos. Le contact succinct de sa bretelle de soie coule sous mes doigts avec une nervosité palpable.

.

Aussi prompt qu'une rafale d'eau tombant du ciel, ce samouraï en costard bleu nuit de Takeshi réagit en second. Il jette son corps en avant et glisse sa silhouette, presque aquatique, devant le Decimo, abasourdi, en barrage. Dans un froissement de veste du à cette mobilité soudaine, une main passe sous ce vêtement et va chercher l'automatique qui dort contre son flan.

.

Un rire éclate dans le fond de la gorge de Xanxus, plissant les balafres qui couvrent son cou.

La gueule de mon 9mm est d'ores et déjà braquée sur son front.

.

Mon doigt titille la détente. L'expérience est la meilleur des minutions : c'est une balle qui n'enraye jamais la vigilance. Bien au contraire.

.

La Pluie Vongola tend son bras, index sur le rebord incurvé. Prêt à tuer.

.

Me tuer.

.

Je ne bronche pas, sachant pertinemment que changer de cible équivaudrait à perdre une seconde vitale. L'adrénaline secoue mes cinq sens, les décuplant presque. L'odeur de whisky me monte au nez et, durant une seconde vacante, immobile, pendant laquelle personne n'ose soulever sa poitrine pour inspirer, je sens aussi la flagrance sucrée de bonbon agiter l'air dans un réflexe.

Byakuran a littéralement bondit comme un dragon perçant la nuée. La couronne mauve renversée qui est tatouée sous son regard gris me transperce le visage d'une question rhétorique.

J'approuve d'un pincement de lèvre.

.

_Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas toi qui couvre mes arrières._

.

.

Et le reste de notre si jolie assemblée s'embrasse de réflexes plus ou moins véloces. Deux secondes de retard. Deux précieuses secondes de trop.

.

Légèrement en retard par rapport à son homologue japonais, Ryhoei tire son pétard avec une gestuelle plus brusque et nettement grossière, celle d'un homme pour qui les poings sont encore les meilleures armes.

Byakuran et ses deux lieutenants ont déjà sa frimousse sur le bout de leurs flingues.

La Varia a, elle aussi, agi. Leurs .45 tiennent en respect la bande chinoise de Fon; elle-même la gueule de leur calibre vers la Famille Shimon nous pointant Luce et moi. Mammon quant à lui, a dégainé en direction de l'italien tatoué et sa bande de mafiosi bas de gamme. L'un et l'autre arme au poing et grimace féroce sur leur visage figé, tendu.

Xanxus, cet enfoiré traître à son propre sang, a sauvagement le canon dirigé sur la poitrine de Takeshi mais nulle illusion quant au fait que sa ligne de mire est au–delà du corps en barricade du samouraï moderne.

.

.

Impasse mexicaine.

.

L'air s'épaissit, s'étrangle dans la peur des gorges.

Des chaises sont renversées çà et là. Le verre de la Fureur déshéritée, dans la surprise, roule avec mollesse sur le rebord de la table. Roule, roule, roule…

.

La flaque de whisky étalée sur la table me file l'envie de gerber.

.

Inspire. Profondément. Mes côtes hurlent d'une douleur brûlante que le bandage n'atténue que trop peu.

Takeshi me lorgne, sourcil rehaussé d'un calme meurtrier. Je reconnais là l'adage de l'ombre dévouée à son chef, et en quelque sorte, une sorte de réflexion bien moins impulsive du doggy.

.

Un calme de bruine abat une seconde supplémentaire.

.

Expire. De nouveau, un jet de souffrance perce mon diaphragme.

Et dans le rire à la gorge déployée de Xanxus qui éclate entre les murs et la tension, je saisis.

.

Roule, roule, roule le verre, avec cette indolence propre au temps filant au ralenti tandis que le sang s'effarouche sous ma peau, que mes nerfs s'électrisent.

.

Xanxus rit, rit, rit, rit… jusqu'à ce que la tablée entière prenne conscience de cette si ironique plaisanterie de négociations.

Il rit. Une seconde de trop

.

Roule, roule, roule le verre telle la mort elle-même prenant son temps d'achever celui d'un malheureux de plus.

.

D'un regard limpide, Takeshi m'avise. La gueule du canon de Xanxus passant par-delà sa chair, je devine la manœuvre à suivre.

.

.

L'index de Xanxus bronche alors, caressant le rebord incurvé corruptible avec une lenteur qui lui semble délicieuse, figeant chacun dans un instant _ante- mortem_.

.

Geste furtif d'un doigt. Unique. Preste et appliqué. Celui d'un hitman.

.

Xanxus ne rit plus. Une onde presque irréelle fait vibrer nos tympans comme jamais. Paradoxe se poursuivant dans la chute, saccadée comme un défilement de négatives, au travers d'yeux incrédules tandis que la glissière feule un minuscule cylindre creux.

.

Pénétrant par son œil gauche hagard, la balle ressort de sa tête par l'occipitale en portraiturant sur le mur une rosace sanglante parsemée d'une bouillie jaunâtre, cervelle éclatée, dans laquelle quelques éclats d'os se sont fichés dans le mur en une myriade de vanité vaine. Épines brisées d'un amour pour le pouvoir corrosif.

.

Roule, roule, roule le verre jusqu'au rebord de la table puis se brise.

.

.

A nos pieds, roule encore ma douille fumante.

.

Ouragan d'acier de la Vongola Famiglia sur la Varia, ahurie. Musique infernale d'une partition brève où les musiciens de la grande Palourde sont accompagnés, y voyant une opportunité sans pareille, par les Millefiore, Byakuran en tête, en un ultime accord de bons principes entre gens de bons goûts pour le respect d'une trêve tacite signée à même les pétales de chair peintes par une balle.

.

.

D'un demi-tour, mon bras s'empare de la nuque de Luce que je contrains à se plaquer à plat ventre, sous le massif bureau afin de la prémunir de la pluie de balle qui se décharge sur la Varia félonne à son Parrain, avec une rudesse indigne d'un gentleman (qu'elle m'absoudra au vu des circonstances). De l'autre, je réarme mon 9mm et pointe à bout portant Belphégor, à quatre pattes sous la nuée de valda. Les mains cherchant à tâtons une coutelas. Un filet de sang voile sa vue.

.

La glissière coulisse et crache une seconde douille.

Ce dernier s'effondre en un râle, mon projectile ayant traversé son tronc par l'aisselle pour se loger dans son poumon, ou, au mieux mais difficile de savoir si j'ai effectivement fait mouche, au cœur. Un bref instant, il se tortille comme un beau diable puis expire. Bouche entrouverte en une ultime prière muette.

Percevant une aura meurtrière juste derrière moi sans toutefois l'identifier à cause de mon angle mort (mon cache œil), je bascule sur le côté, entraînant Luce dans mon mouvement, et tire deux fois à l'aveugle. Le nez écrasé contre les omoplates de l'Orange de l'Arcobaleno. Je plaque mes côtes contre un sol que je n'aurais jamais cru si dur. La force du recul, dans cette position plus inconfortable, fait sautiller la crosse entre les doigts trop crispés pour l'encaisser dans le second coup.

.

Un porte-flingue de Dino en costard à rayures s'effondre en tentant vainement de retenir le flot sanglant qui jaillit de sa jambe droiture, juste en dessous de l'aine. Artère fémorale. Cinq minutes, tout au plus, si personne ne daigne lui faire un garrot. Ce dont je doute au signifiant de la bataille qui grogne.

.

_Tant pis._

.

Acrobatie qui me vaut toutefois un sublime hoquet où l'écume bravant mes lèvres se bordent d'un pourpre douloureux qui rejoindra avec grâce le col de ma chemise. Au-dessus de notre tête, la tempête gronde de plus belle et une odeur de fer sanglant asperge l'atmosphère, muant cette aria guerrière en un requiem. D'un bond prodigieux, une longue silhouette aux cheveux longs s'effile à moins de trois mètres de Luce et moi, enlacés comme deux gamins sous l'orage.

.

Ma main fluctue sur son épaule frêle mais tiède pour lui signifier d'expressément virer de là pour se réfugier hors de ma ligne de mire. Un haut-le-cœur m'empoigne.

.

_Tu aimais la pluie, cette rage tranquille du Ciel s'abattant pour se prémunir et des accalmies lumineuse éclairant nos visages rouges et essoufflés d'avoir, encore une fois, repoussé les limites de nos corps corrompus au feu d'une passion défunte._

_._

Deux mètres.

.

Dans une prise de conscience lamentable, je constate alors que mon 9mm a décidé de jouer les filles de l'air dans ma culbute précédente.

.

Inspire.

.

J'avise mes options en un éclat solaire de lucidité engendrée par l'adrénaline. Me redresser et empoigner la menace au corps à corps **ou** dégainer ma seconde arme, contre les côtes beuglantes, puis l'abattre.

Un un-contre-un m'est peu favorable dans mon état actuel mais je ne dispose de trop peu de temps pour dégainer, armer, pointer et tuer, de ma main faible (la gauche) du moins au vu de ma position allongée sur le flanc droit, bras semi-replié contre mon thorax. En un mot: bloqué.

.

Expire.

.

Cinquante centimètres.

.

Troisième option fusant d'entre mes neurones : gagner quelques instants. Rien qu'une poignée de sable salvateur.

_Nous, tantôt dos-à-dos, tantôt face-à-face dans nos rixes parfois d'amour, parfois de haine. _

.

D'un geste preste du coude en appui, arc-boutant mes jambes, je tente de me relever. Et dans une navrante tentative, la poitrine contractée par des spasmes de plus en plus vigoureux me valant un chapelet de jurons qui ne franchira jamais mes lèvres, je reste cloué dos au sol.

.

Erreur de calcul déplorable.

.

Luce, le désarroi figé dans ses traits, tend une main incertaine vers mon visage. Flash d'une demi seconde terrible, fascinante, magique dans lesquels mes yeux se plonge dans les siens. L'effet narcotique de ses iris emplis de quiétude me tranquillise.

La Céleste parraine comprend que ma main est vide, que je n'ai pas le temps de récupérer mon second gun sous ma veste. Je ne suis tout bonnement pas état d'agir d'une quelconque manière efficace. Ses doigts fragiles frôlent ma joue avec une tendresse qui me brise.

.

Là ! Superbi Squalo est sur nous. Dents de squale dégoulinant de bave rageuse.

.

.

C'est Elle ou moi.

_Intimement et définitivement ligotés l'un à l'autre par les menottes de la guerre._

.

D'un geste brusque je lui ordonne de déguerpir. Luce ne bronche pas.

.

L'ombre d'une cascatelle argentée glisse sous mon regard au même rythme qu'une lame. Juste derrière l'épaule délicate du Ciel sur laquelle la bretelle à glisser, dénudant avec une beauté propre à la Toute-Fin un bout de son sein. Un sourire de squale déchiré par la haine agresse presque mes sens lorsque la lumière se réverbère sur le métal dans un éclat terrifiant, auquel je ne peux rien pour en stopper la course. Entravé par mon propre corps.

.

.

.

Et le Ciel se déchire en un hurlement qui s'achève lorsque la mort détonne.

.

.

.

Le requin stoppe net. Entre ses yeux s'ouvre la gueule béante d'une sortie violente. Sur son museau glisse, impétueux, un filin corail.

Il s'affale à nos pieds.

.

Un autre bang résonne, puis un autre, un dernier. Et aussi vite qu'il ne s'est embrasé, le feu des balles cesse. J'adresse une œillade d'ensemble. Byakuran est sévèrement amoché à l'épaule, addosé dans un angle de la pièce, sa subordonnée (dont le nom m'échappe soudain) n'est pas en meilleur état, mais il ne me semble pas y avoir de perte de leur côté.

A l'inverse, la famille Shimon, Enma, qui a, au passage a perdu son faciès cosmique derrière ses cheveux rouges, presse contre lui la dépouille criblée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noir désordonnée par cette bataille inattendue.

Dino ordonne à un de ces hommes, le visage tout aussi ravagé, de tenter désespérément de sauver leur confrère en serrant une ceinture autour de sa jambe. Le type est livide de l'anémie, complètement incohérent dans ses propos faibles. L'ironie de la situation m'arrache un sourire mais pas de remord quant à la perte d'un gars de nos nouveaux alliés. Dommage collatéral, ni plus ni moins.

.

_Un peu comme toi._

.

Le souffle coupé, j'arrive tout de même à me redresser pour garder un minimum de dignité. Étouffant la douleur, je tends la main à Luce pour l'aider à se relever. Mammon tremble encore sous la table. « Trompette » lui glisse-je avec une pointe de mépris. Fon quant à lui, compte les plaies de ses hommes et ordonne, des mimiques anormalement zen, au valides de tirer les cadavres de la Varia morts contre un mur en guise de photos souvenirs pour la flicaille qui devrait débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mon sourire s'escamote de nouveau dans l'ombre de mon borsalino que je réajuste avec un geste lent, appuyant ainsi ma maîtrise et ma réaction placide face à cette situation explosée. Le Ciel de l'Arcobaleno n'a rien. Un court instant, je me sens fautif mais soulagé. Je ne pipe mot à son regard et l'esquive. Cachant de plus belle mes yeux sous mon chapeau qui salement morflé.

.

Une silhouette nerveuse, toute de blanc vêtue, cravate négligemment en dehors du gilet, mains fébriles sur une crosse trop large pour ses menottes fragiles tremble face à moi. Le Decimo.

Squalo, raide mort, pour seul frontière en nous. Le cadavre n'a pas encore été pas encore dégagé par le Chinois.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore quittes _Reborn_.

Un brin taquine, sa voix est une auréole de paix, de mélancolie propre à l'innocence perdue d'un enfant. Un timbre à la fois doux et torturé, aussi cristalline qu'une petite fille espiègle.

Et ses yeux flamboyants de ce feu propre au Ciel plongent dans les miens. Les poumons en feu, j'ai la sensation incendiaire d'être complètement vide.

.

.

Il ne pouvait me punir plus cruellement qu'en m'infligeant de lui être _personnellement_ redevable.

.

Posant un bref regard peiné sur la sirène braillarde de la Varia qu'un asiat' traine vers ses feux-compères, je le sens défaillir mais n'esquisse geste.

.

.

Inspire.

.

Il n'a pas le courage de suivre le jaune jusqu'au mémorial sardonique que nous dressons à la Varia.

.

Et je vois.

Sous le gilet, dans un col à la cravate défaite, la courbe féminine d'une rondeur pubère s'échappe d'entre les boutons défaits du haut de la chemise.

Le petit poing du Decimo se crispe. Douleur subite après un pulse d'adrénaline. Mon flingue, que Vongola a certainement ramassé, tombe au sol. Je m'avance, le ramasse, m'agenouillant avec lazzi a ses pieds pour défier, amer, ses prunelles saisissantes, apeurées.

.

On se comprend sans que rien, dans le branle-bas qui assiège le reste de cette pièce jonchée de personnes qui n'en sont plus tant elles sont défigurés par le chagrin, ne vienne interférer dans notre silence. Et mon sourire n'a jamais été aussi large et mesquin. Avec application, je refais mes lacets. _Ton caprice par excellence._

.

- Imprime bien _gamine_, entame-je avec une pointe d'orgueil goguenarde. Je paierais ma dette mais **jamais** je ne te jurerais fidélité. Ni à toi, ni à Vongola. Jamais.

.

Des fêlures tracent des sillons au travers de la porcelaine de ce visage poupin, assombrissant les ambres incrustées dans ce masque bien trop serein pour ne l'être réellement. C'est un regard lézardé d'une larme invisible, de failles microscopiques que ma pichenette de suffisance a fait voler en éclats.

.

Je me redresse, époussette mon costume. Réajuste mes manches, le croisement de la veste, puis la cravate. Tire mon chapeau avec une moue théâtrale, remodèle ses formes avant de le percher à nouveau sur mon crâne. Impeccable en tout point face à l'allure débraillée du Decimo.

.

Ce n'est qu'une enfant, rien qu'une gosse qu'on a fait grandir par la force et la mésestime de soi et qui cherche le soutien dans le regard de ces subordonnées au lieu d'être celui qui fait taire d'un battement de cils.

.

Je sens.

La perte. Le manque de chaleur. L'incertitude perpétuelle d'être ou ne pas être quelqu'un. Question mille et une fois retournée dans un esprit qui ne veut que la reconnaissance de ces pairs. Quête perpétuelle d'identité pour un petit bonhomme factice qui n'est que le « fils » de son père.

.

Le « fils » d'Iesmistu Sawada. Second homme de Vongola jusqu'à ce que ce vieux singe de Nono Vongola ferme fâcheusement ses yeux. Une gamine chétive, sensible, fragile qu'on a enchaîné sur un trône par les ambitions d'un tiers et la menace.

.

Et je comprends. Tandis ses doigts s'accrochent au vide avec une force qui n'est que faiblesse rageuse. Preuve de déstabilisation plutôt que réflexe soudain, instinctif.

.

Ce n'est là que la façon d'un poisson de se tortiller dans les filets pour s'en extirper.

.

Tsunayoshi Sawada n'est pas même l'ombre d'un homme. Rien qu'un mirage. Un mensonge qu'on a érigé pour abattre notre famille, la Millefiore Famiglia. Une petite garçonne pâle avec trop de cœur et pas assez de caractère pour siéger à la place qu'elle occupe.

.

.

Un fantoche.

.

.

Expire.

Là, juste une seconde. Puis plus rien. Le masque factice du Decimo voile de nouveau la petite créature fragile qu'est Tsunayoshi Sawada.

.

Takeshi, un slash sanglant en travers de la chemise, accourt flanqué de ce chintok d'Ibari, figure apaisée par une bataille bien menée. Ils saisissent leur chef par l'épaule mais il est trop tard pour sauver les apparences.

.

Inspire.

.

Le Ciel Vongola n'est pas un homme. C'est un Azur incertain, faiblard, qu'on a tenté de façonner à l'image de ces prédécesseurs.

.

Tout dans la forme, rien dans le fond.

.

Ni plus ni moins qu'une marionnette entre les mains d'Iemistsu Sawada. Un pantin errant dans ses pensées trop profondes pour sa si petite tête. Le genre de _filette _incapable de contrôler ses émotions pour en tirer une quelconque source de pouvoir et d'en faire une quelconque chose.

.

Un court instant, je m'attarde sur l'abysse de sang coagulé que j'ai creusé dans le front de Xanxus. Et quelque part, je me sens obligé auprès de cet impulsif jeune homme consumé par ses propres rêves.

.

Au dehors, les sirènes stridentes hurlent. J'empoigne Luce, la mine impénétrable, et siffle à l'intention de la Millefiore Famiglia qu'il est temps de s'arracher. Les Vongola et associé ont déjà lever le camp, laissant leur chers au soin des légistes judiciaires. Mammon émerge enfin de sous la table, grommelle quelque chose d'indicible à propos des frais que cela va coûter en matière d'avocats, juges corrompus, propos des journalistes à cloisonner, témoins à faire taire, réparations et assurance.

Je trouve avec une certaine quiétude le Mammon que je connais. Trouillard mais qui ne perd jamais le nord.

.

Tandis qu'il est l'heure de pleurer nos chers, je ricane doucement. Outrageusement satisfait de moi-même quelque part mais tout aussi effarouché par mon bref échange vocale avec le Xème.

.

_Soit moi en indulgente Lal._

.

J'ai vu.

Vu au travers de la porcelaine de cette assurance détestable les failles, le doute s'insinuant tel de l'eau dans la roche friable du masque du Xème , l'enfant dans des habits d'homme qui a peur que les mensonges qui lui servent de carapace s'effondrent pour la mettre à nu.

.

J'ai vu Tsunayoshi dans le Decimo. Et _Tsunaze_ en Tsunayochi.

.

.

Une âme fissurée de part et d'autre par les désirs d'autrui comme une carapace sur le bord de rompre.

* * *

**_En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous ait pas déçu… Ah Reborn, tu me donnes tant de fil à tordre hihi~_**


End file.
